Chell's Mind
by Kayla Starlight13
Summary: -No this has nothing to do with the "Chell's Mind" on youtube- Some monologues from the viewpoint of Chell while she explores Aperture Science. WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS.


Well, sorry if that creepypasta ruined Portal 2 for you, but now it's time to do something a bit different: Monologues! This is a small collection of Chell's possible thoughts from throughout the story of Portal 2. I MAY possibly do some for Wheatley and other characters, too, but this one must be popular enough ;) .

Anyways, on with the tales from our favourite mute lunatic's perspective!

* * *

~Monologue 1: Years Later~

It felt like no time at all. When I went to rest in the room that had been set for me, it seemed like all was in perfect order. Now, it was in chaos.

I stood up drearily from the place of my long-term slumber, and right away, I knew it had been years. Appliances suffered from decay and discoloration, a lone potted fern in the corner was wilted and decomposing. I turned to look at my bed, and saw a profound dent in the mattress shaped as me. A garbled, glitched male computer voice reinforced this fact, "Good morning! You have been in suspension for- nine, nine, nine, nine, nine, nine, nine, nine-"

I lost my focus of this to a different voice, along with a knock on a nearby door, "Hello? Is anyone in there?" The British tones resembled greatly those of a human (finally!). I ran to answer. Somewhat disappointingly, it was not another human: It was a robot. Ugh. Got my hopes up again. This robot was spherical- like those things I had dropped in an incinerator, long ago- and had a single blue eye. It seemed like he was startled; that he had not expected anybody to be alive in the room. "You look terri-umm...Good. Looking good, actually." he continued to speak in his odd, assuring matter, "Are you okay? Well, actually, don't answer that, there's plenty time for you to recover. Take it slow."

Another computerized voice interrupted, "Please prepare for emergency evacuation." The little bot jumped, "Stay calm! Prepare, that's all they're saying, just prepare." He slid along a rail into a latch, "I'm gonna get us out of here, alright? Also, you MAY want to hang onto something. Word of advice, up to you."

The small housing began to shake, and a few things fell out of place right away. Quickly, I sat upon my bed and lied in fetal position for safety. The sphere popped back into the room through the latch, as though with something to tell me. "Most test subjects, do experience some, erm...cognitive deterioration, after a few months in suspension. Now...you've been under, for QUITE a lot longer...and, it's not out of the question, that you may have a VERY minor case of serious brain damage." As soon as he had said this, I felt the urge to gasp, but decided not to, as making noise in a facility void of life would be useless. He told me not to be alarmed, and questioned my understanding. I pondered for a moment, "He really thinks you have brain damage. Why not mess with him a bit for laughs." Jokingly, I responded with a light jump.

"Okay...so what your doing there is jumping, you just jumped...but never mind that," The metal ball continued, "Just say, 'Apple', 'Aaaple' ". I hadn't obeyed that time either, and just pounced with no might into the air once more. Poor thing seemed to have been shocked by this, and went back into the ceiling. My room vibrated once more, and seemingly began to move on some sort of track. A large, gaping hole tore open in the wall to the front of me, revealing more of my surroundings: organized boxcars, covered in lesser organized vines. As we progressed, the room bumped into many such obstacles, growing more torn and damaged by the moments. All this while the sphere lectured me about "hot water" "10 000 flipping vegetables", and "bloody test subjects". I was unsure what he meant by this, but fear well overwhelmed my curiosity.

The room was kept moving at an unsteady pace, when finally, we reached a wall. I thought we would stop, but instead, that little sphere was trying to ram my room into it! I retreated to the back of the cell, which, thankfully, was still intact. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. it wasn't long until I heard a loud smash. I opened my eyes and saw myself covered in debris, which I swept off carefully. Some dust cleared, and the wall that we had been smashing into revealed to be a room. I was going to inspect it from my spot, but the little robot slid down from his place in the ceiling and faced me. He spoke, "There we go! Now, you are probably in no fit state to run this type of cognitive gauntlet...but at least you're a good jumper, you've got jumping on your side..." I smirked slightly, remembering my little joke. I don't think he heard, because he kept going, "Anyway, go on down!" It seemed like he expected me to go down into the room he had cleared for me. Obeying, I did. "That's the spirit!" The little guy called out, and was silent afterwards.

Now that I was standing over the area, I could further examine it: it was a rather dull room, minus the wither and dirt, white panels as walls long covered in vegetation, piled-over with rubble. The corner stood a lone door painted with the sillouhette of a man exiting some sort of gate. There was a much smaller room in that larger one, as well. This room was bare: From where I stood I saw nothing more than a table and a dirty toilet. This little room had absolutely no doors. I walked over on top of some cracked glass, thinking it would support my weight. Nope. I fell through.

I was even with my surroundings then, and I then remembered exactly where I stood.


End file.
